The Deception
by Lisa de Haan
Summary: Nythenia, the young, happy, optimistic, warm and friendly night elf is totally in love with her fiance, Delandr. Her life is, as she considers, a Paradise when Delandr made a proposal. Until she realises how blind and ignorant love has made her, her perfect world shatters apart when she finds out the truth. She has to face reality.. Yet has no clue how.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

There once was a lovely gorgeous night elf, called Nythenia. She lived in Stormwind City together with her fiance Delandr. She works at a pub in the Inn located in the Trade District. Delandr didn't have work, as he used to have a job in Darnassus. But he got tired of it, so he is just enjoying his time around Stormwind City, not really looking for a job… Though that is what Nyhthenia does know not.

On a warm summer night, after Nythenia was done working she made her way home. Her home was not far, just a few blocks around the corner. She walked slowly of exhaustion of a tiring but nice day at work. She walked around the corner of the last street and saw the lights burning in her house. She smiles as she saw them. As she opens the front door, which would make a racket, Delandr appears from around the corner with a big smile. 'Hey sweety.' He whispered as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her passionately. 'How was your day?' he asked her. Nythenia sighed 'We had many customers, it was such a busy day. I just couldn't take a break from work.' She said as she walked to the livingroom, and dropped herself on the couch. 'What you need is one of Delandr's best massages, only for you.' He said, while he put himself next to her and gently turned her back to him and then smoothly moved his hands over her shoulder. Nythenia sighs as she enjoyed the massage. Delandr lowered his hands over her back, making firm yet slowly circular motions. He would then replace his hands to the front, towards Nythenia's breasts. Nythenia started to stutter, trying to push herself away from him. Yet Delandr pulled her back, not quite forcefully, and started playing with her breasts. Nythenia didn't seem to like what he was doing but somehow felt like it was draining out her energy, letting him do what he wanted. She leaned backwards and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned her head to kiss her on the lips. Nythenia couldn't help it but to breathe faster and heavier. As Delandr noticed her breathing he started to gently pull off her top and fondled her breast with his left hand as his other hand would slowly go down, towards her pants. Nythenia moans softly 'Why so sudden, Delandr?' she whispered as her face was blushing. Delandr breathed in her ear and softly bit it. 'Oh, Dela-'… Suddenly there was a loud banging sound to be heared. Someone was obviously knocking on the door hastely. Nythenia and Delandr stopped and looked towards the door, rather suprised. As Delandr stood up Nythenia put her top back on and walked behind Delandr, who was walking towards the door, which was still being knocked on. Delandr opened the door and saw an angry elf standing at the opening. 'Are you Delandr?' he spoke in Darnassian. 'Uhm, yes. How can I help you?' he replied, as his voice was sounding a little cracky. The elf at the opening noticed Nythenia behind Delandr. 'Do it one more time, I'm warning you. You'll pay for it!' The elf said angry. 'Y-Yes, sir, I'm terribly sorry.' Delandr said. 'You better be, young man!' the elf said and turned his back and walked away hastely. Nythenia looked at Delandr with a rather worried and confused face, 'What happened? Did you do something?' she asked him. Delandr looked at her and smiled as he layed his hand on her head, 'No honey, everything is just fine.'Nythenia found it hard to believe his words, with doubtful feelings she made her way upstairs to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Sly

Chapter 2: On the Sly

It's early in the morning, just about seven o'clock and Nythenia is ready for work. She's sitting at the table, drinking her cup of Dalaran tea. After taking her last sip she quietly takes her bag and swings it over her shoulder, opens the door as quiet as she could, so she wouldn't wake up Delandr. She had a bad feeling burning in her stomach about yesterday, the elf that was standing at the door, she had no idea what he was talking about.. '_Did Delandr do something bad? What did he do to make someone so angry? I wonder.. I must know…_' Nythenia thought to herself, digging for answers, as she made her way to open the pub.

The sun started to shine through the windows, the glasses on the tables started to reflect the light, it made everything bright and shiney. Nythenia loves the sun in the morning, it looks so warm and welcoming. Also, not to forget, there are barely any customers early in the morning. Nythenia filled a bucket of water, starting to clean the counter and the shelves. She forgot all about the elf as she was cleaning, and singing a song to herself. As she was cleaning the kitchen, in the back of the pub, she heared the bell of the door ringing, someone stepped inside. She put her head around the corner of the kitchen to see who came in. It was a human and an elf, she didn't see any faces as they were looking towards the door. 'Just a minute, please!' Nythenia shouted from the kitchen. She finished what she was doing quickly and made her way behind the counter, smiled and said: 'Well, how can I help you?'. The elf turned around, looking at her. Nythenia recognised the face of the elf, her smile started to fade away. As Nythenia waited for an answer, the elf came closer to the counter, and started leaning on it, with his face closer to hers. Nythenia stepped back a bit and tried to put up a smile. 'Is your boss around?' the elf asked. Nythenia didn't reply right away, but she took some time to think, 'N-No, He's not in right now. Maybe you should come back later and ask again?'. The elf lifted himself up from leaning on the bar, 'Right.' He said as he turned around to leave, along with the human. 'Wait a minute!' Nythenia hastely yelled before he had left. The elf stopped, turned his head, looking back over his shoulder, as the human already had left, he was waiting for what Nythenia wanted to say. 'Who are you? I saw you yesterday.. Did my fiance do something? I'm very worried and I-' 'It's none of your business, elf.' The elf said as he focused on the door, the bell rang as he opened it. 'At least tell me your name….' It was quiet for five seconds after Nythenia asked him. 'Valith.' He said and stepped out and shut the door. The sound of the bell echoed through the bar and it was complete silence.

As time went by, it was already midday and the bar was less empty. Nythenia took the orders of customers and took the notes to the kitchen, where Fip, the cook of the pub was cooking food. Nythenia walked into the kitchen with another three notes full of orders, she layed then on the table and leaned against it, looking at Fip and smiled. 'Everything okay, Nythenia?' he asked. 'Yes, well, at least, kind of..' Nythenia replied. 'Looks like something is on your mind. You can tell me, y'know that.' Nythenia nodded with a smile and pat him on the shoulder as she went back to the front, as Fip took a look at the notes. 'Nythenia wait, really, you need to talk to someone, you look very worried.. Just talk to someone, okay?' Nythenia smiled and walked out. As Nythenia was standing behind the counter, she saw more people coming in. She sighed as she made her way to the new customers who found a place to sit. 'Welcome, what would you like to order?' 'Aye, I'd like a' nice mug o' ail. C'n ye do tha' fer me, dear?' The dwarf said. Nythenia nodded her head, as she was writing down the order and made her way to the kitchen. 'Hey, Nyth! How are you? I saw this hot elf walking over the street, ahh man.. That was a good piece of meat!' Nythenia looked up and saw Reiyla, her best friend. 'Oh, hey Reiyla.' 'What's wrong? Having fights with Delandr again?' 'No, I don't think so..' 'Well that answer doesn't really sound trusting!' Nythenia went to the kitchen to return more notes. 'Some strange elf knocked on my door last night, just when Delandr and I were… Well.. The elf was angry at Delandr. But I can't think of anything it could possibly be..' 'Well, maybe he just pranked him, you know how he is.' 'Hm.. Maybe.. But the elf came to the pub this morning and asked me for my boss, apparently he's called Valith..' 'Valith? I haven't heared of that name before..' Reiyla said, doubtfully. 'Well, I hope to see him later on, I want to know what's going on…' Nythenia said, as Reiyla patted her shoulder. 'Well, I'll let you do your work, I got to do some other stuff'. 'Right, well, see you around, I guess.'.

It was late in the evening and there were only a few customers. Some of them were just drunk. Nythenia was leaning on the counter, looking at the crowd. She felt that she was thirsty and opened the cupboard where all the glasses are stored. All the glasses were used before, she sighed as she went upstairs to grab a new glass. There was a cupboard with spare glasses if those in the pub were dirty or used. There were also some rooms where people could remain for the night. One of them was being used, she heared. Weird noises came from the door. She just ignored it and went back downstairs. As she stood behind the counter to pour in some water, she heared the door open with a slam. It was Valith, looking furious, taking big steps towards the counter. 'Is something wrong? Are you look-' 'Yes, I am. Please tell me where he is.' 'Uhm, you go up the stairs and then the first room at your right.' She replied. Valith nodded and made his way up the stairs. Nythenia was suprised and wondered why he was so livid.

As Valith was at the top of the stairs, he went to check out the room Nythenia told him. There was no one to be found and he took the keys from the desk, it must be the keys to the bedroom doors. He went to look for an occupied room. He walked slowly and quietly, as he heared sounds like someone was moaning. As he stood infront of the door he carefully tried to find the fitting key. As he found it he opened the door, seeing a human female in the bed, with Delandr. As Delandr saw Valith at the opening he knew he was screwed. He stood up right away, covering his groin with both hands. 'For Elune's sake.' Valith said, with a very unpleasant voice. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry I swear!' Delandr said. Valith looked at the human, and beckoned her to come over. She did as he wanted and put her clothes back on. 'Please don't tell Nythenia!' Delandr begged him. Valith was quiet, looking at Delandr. 'Fine, just this time. This better be the last.' Delandr walked to his clothes, and started to put them on.

As Valith walked back downstairs, into the pub, Delandr had already left through the other exit, at the back. Nythenia had a few notes as she walked to the kitchen and saw Valith in the corner of her eye. She looked at him and smiled. 'Did you find him?' Nythenia asked him. Valith nodded, with a serious face. He walked to the counter and took a seet. As Nythenia came back from the kitchen, Valith gestured her to come over. She slowly made her way to the counter, leaned on it and looked at Valith. 'Anything I can get you?' she smiled. 'A strong beverage, please.' Valith replied. He looked at her smile and somehow felt guilty because he knows about Delandr. In the meantime, Nythenia put a mug of dwarvish ale infront of him and smiled. 'This goes on the house.' She winked. Valith grabbed the mug and held it before his mouth, before he took a sip. A customer waved at Nythenia to come over. Nythenia made her way to the human. She likes that there are many races who visit the pub. It's not as boring as only humans or elves. 'What shall it be?' Nythenia said as she grabbed her note block. As Nythenia wrote down the order, Valith made his way to the exit and had left by the time Nythenia was done taking the order. She walked hastely to the kitchen to deliver the orders to Fip. As she stepped back out of the kitchen, Valith was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3 Playing Around

Chapter 3: Playing Around

Finally the weekend has come and it's early in the morning. Nythenia was still in bed, cuddling with Delandr. She kissed him on his cheek to see if he would react, but he didn't make a move. Nythenia decided to climb on top of him and wake him up. As she did so, Delandr wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, so that she would lay on her back, looking up to Delandr. He started kissing her lips. Then he kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. As he did so, he started fondling with her breast. Nythenia wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to get excited. Delandr pulled down her top and started to gently kiss her breasts. 'You beast' Nythenia whispered to tease him. Delandr took harsher grip of her breasts as he was kissing them. Nythenia gently held her hands on his head.

In the kitchen Nythenia was making food for Delandr and herself. Delandr was sitting at the table, smiling at Nythenia. She gave him a plate of delicious meat. 'So, how was I?' He asked as he smirked. Nythenia sat down and giggled slightly. She nodded 'You were amazing.'. 'Let's do that again tonight' Delandr said satisfyingly. 'I have a good idea for today, honey!' Nythenia said as she sat up straight. 'Hm?' 'Let's go to the Darkmoon Fair, we haven't been there in ages!' Delandr liked her idea as he was chewing on his food. 'There're many things you can do there! Like.. like mini games, shooting games and stuff. You get tickets of them now, remember?' Delandr nods with his head enthousiastic as she reminded him about the tickets. As he pushed the last piece into his mouth, he stood up and looked at Nythenia, who was still chewing some meat. 'I'll go to the stables and get ourselves a horse.'…

They spent their day enjoying each other on Darkmoon Isle, doing fun stuff. There was a long road full with stands where you could play minigames. They spent much time there, as they made their way home it was already dark. They took their time to go home. As they were at the doorstep, Nythenia put the key in the keyhole, to open the door. Delandr gently grabbed her hand and took it away from the door. Nythenia looked up at him, wondering what he was up to. Then Delandr gently turned her around, and softly pushed her against the door. He started to kiss her, holding her head in his hands. Nythenia wasn't suprised about his move, she seemed to like it and so she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What are you going to do?' She said as she grinned. Delandr moved his her next to his, so that his mouth would be close to her ear. 'I will make you scream.' He whispered softly in her ear, and gently bit it. 'How are you going to accomplish that, hm?' Nythenia teased him. He took firm grip of Nythenia's hips and pulled her towards him. 'You will see, if you let me.' He teased back. Nythenia tried to turn the key in the keyhole, but Delandr stops her, grabs the key and puts it in his pocket. Nythenia looks at him a little suprised, wondering what he wants to do. He, who placed both hands on her hips again, lifted her up over his shoulder. 'Wait, what are you-' Delandr ignored what she said and walked swiftly with Nythenia over his shoulder. 'Where are you taking me?!' She yelled. Delandr didn't reply to any of her questions and made his way to a quiet corner in Stormwind City. There was a corner full of trees and benches in Cathedral Square. He hardly had any difficulties carrying her over his shoulder, to one of the benches. As he layed her down, he started kissing her wildly, fondling immediately with her breasts. Nythenia pushes him lightly ..'Wait'. He stopped and looked at her questioningly. 'You aren't.. We aren't going to… you know..' Nythenia stumbled. Delandr looked at her, put up a wide grin and said 'Oh yes, yes we will.' Without waiting for a reply he continued to kiss her. As he did so, he pulled off her jacket and slipped off her top half. Delandr then began to kiss her down to her breasts. 'What if someone's watching, Delandr? I-' .. 'Then let them watch, just enjoy.' He interrupted her. His voice sounded cold, at least, that is what Nythenia thought. His eyes were filled with lust. Nythenia knew, he wasn't kidding this time.

He removed his belt, kind of hastely. Then he pulled down his pants till his knees. Nythenia was lieing on her back, with her knees up high, yet legs squeezed together. Delandr grabbed her knees and gently pushed them aside. He slipped right inbetween. Before he made another move, he gently kissed her neck, trying to show some love. Nythenia didn't seem to like his idea that much, yet. Delandr put his erection against her ladypart and gently started to rub. Nythenia softly moaned as she began to pant. Delandr kissed her neck 'I love you, Nythenia.' Nythenia smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable. As Nythenia was starting to get moist, Delandr looked at her as he placed his considerable length right infront of it, about to go in. Without response he thrusted it in her, letting her moan. As he slowly went back and forth he made her moan louder and louder. Delandr started to kiss her lips, trying to make her stop moaning. As he kept the pace on for a minute or two, he started to penetrate faster. He felt he was about to climax. He held firm grip of Nythenia's hips, as he went faster. Nythenia couldn't help but moan and pant. As he finally came, he pushed it in as far as possible slowly repeated for a few seconds. As he lay ontop of Nythenia he looked like he had used all of his energy. Nythenia wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. She seemed to be pleased. Delandr began to put on his clothes again slowly, as he watched Nythenia lieing on the bench, with a satisfied smile when she looked at Delandr.


	4. Chapter 4 Tall Tales

The weekend was over and everything was as usual, Nythenia was making her way to the pub early morning to do some cleaning chores. Ofcourse Delandr was still deep asleep in a warm cozy bed. Nythenia never really minded, she enjoys her work. She was humming a song that got stuck in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful weekend she had and especially not what happened on the bench last night. She was happy and was filled with love. Her mood was good like never before, it seemed. Nythenia was cleaning a table as a regular customer stumbled in. The bell rang loud at the door when the door opened. 'Good morning Gimlin, how are you?' Nythenia welcomed the dwarf. 'G'mornin', lassy. I'm doin' just great.' He replied friendly with a smile. Gimlin comes often to the pub, nearly every day, mostly 'cause he got nothing better to do, he had a bad back injury which made him unable to continue his hard job. He's a good friend of Delandr, they met long ago when Delandr was on his trip from Darnassus to Stormwind City. Gimlin loves a few pints…. Or maybe a lot. 'The usual for you?' Nythenia asked him. 'Aye, dat be fine.' He replied as he made his way to a clean table. Nythenia went to the counter and poured in a mug of Dwarven Mead. As she served it she said 'This will go on the house.' She smiled as she continued cleaning the tables.

Time flew by and more customers started to enter the pub. Ofcourse, Gimlin was still there, he was a little drunk of all the drinks, but hey, it's a dwarf. His table was crowded with his friends, drinking pints and strong beverages. As night became to fall over Stormwind City the bar was filled with people, yet the table, where Grimlin sat, was alive with conversation. A customer who was sitting next to the table got a bit annoyed of all the laughing and the dwarvish jokes that everyone knew already by now, he asked them to shut up as loud as he could but there was no reponse. He decided to stand up and ask Nythenia if she could do something about it. 'Hey, Nythenia, could you please go over there and make them settle down a bit? It's getting on my nerves.' Nythenia looked at the man who was bothered. 'Ofcourse, I'll take care of them.' Nythenia went over to Gimlin and waited till she was able to tell them, they were very chatty. Gimlin's face glowed from both the influence and the gaze of Nythenia as he nodded at her with a lethargic charisma. 'Please be a little more quiet, people are a little annoyed of all the noise that's coming from you all.' 'We're very sorry, lassy. We'll keep it more quiet for ye.' Gimlin said, Trying his best to remain composed rather than fumble with his words. Nythenia smiled. 'Oh, lass, did you know it's impossible to lick yer elbow?' Gimlin said. Nythenia laughed 'Yes, I knew that one already.' 'Ah, of course,' he almost slurred. 'Then it's not only elbows that Delandr is lickin'.' He mumbled as Nythenia raised her eyebrows in surprise at the comment passed by the dwarf. 'What do you mean by that?' exclaimed Nythenia. 'Well, lass…let's just say yer man's been dippin' his wick in more than one pothole.' Mumbled Gimlin in a low voice, as he inched closer to the nightelf. She could smell the ale on his breath at this distance, and she noticed a glaze in his eyes. Edging away, Nythenia shook her head in disbelief, refusing to accept his claim. 'He's honest! He would never do that to me!' she exclaimed, her brows furrowed in concern. She nodded good bye to the dwarf and moved towards the counter. Resting her right hand on the countertop, she thought about the dwarf's words and instantly dismissed them as figment of his drunk imagination.


	5. Chapter 5 An unexpected Surprise

Chapter 5: An unexpected Surprise

Delandr yawned as he walked down the stairs slowly as his eyes were still half closed and teary. Nythenia had left by now, he thought. As he entered the kitchen, he remembered he promised Gimlin to go to the pub. He stretched out his arms as he looked at the kitchen table. A letter lays next to a covered plate. As he slowly approached it, he could see that there was something scribbled on it, however all he could see was a blurry scribble. He rubbed his eyes as his vision became clearer and he picked up the letter to read what the letters say. '_I left you some fresh bread from the bakery this morning, see you soon.. P.S. I love you' _Delandr smiled as he finished reading, uncovering the plate. The bread smelled delicious and fresh. He picked it up and took a bite. It was soft and still a little warm, yet still very delightful. Delandr took a glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Time to go, he thought. With a piece of bread in his mouth, he decided to leave and head to the pub.

'Oi there, laddie! Right on time eh?' Gimlin said, with a sly smile. 'Am I?' Delandr questioned. Gimlin let out a derisive sound as he stepped inside the pub, followed by Delandr. Gimlin was looking at a free table in the other side of the pub while Delandr was looking for Nythenia. As Gimlin took a seat, Delandr was looking at Nythenia who walked out of the kitchen with a smile. He stepped forward to her and smiled. 'Hey, sweety.' He said and he kissed her on her cheek. Nythenia was happy, she knew he was coming but it was pleasant to see him. They went to the table where Gimlin was sitting, who was playing with a coaster. 'What shall it be, boys?' Nythenia asked as Delandr took a seat. 'Y'know tha', lassy.' Gimlin said with a bright innocent smile on his face. Nythenia looked at Delandr 'I would like some wine.' 'Alright, coming right up.' She headed to the counter to pour in some drinks.

As Nythenia returned with drinks on a serving plate along with a bowl of snacks, the two men where laughing. Gimlin probably was telling some of his old funny stories, she thought. Nythenia placed the plate on the table, putting the drinks on the coasters. 'There you go, if you need anything, just give me a shout.' Nythenia said as she readied her noteblock for some customers. As she was taking orders, Delandr stared dreamy after her. 'Oi, wake up laddie! Ain't the time fer dreamin'!' Gimlin said as he raised his mug. But Delandr didn't hear him, he was steadily focused on Nythenia's buttocks. After a few seconds of glancing his view got blocked. 'Why 'ello there, Alysa!' Gimlin exclaimed suprisingly. Delandr woke up from his trance as he heared Gimlin greet someone familiar. 'Hello, Gimlin.' Alysa said. She looked at Delandr and smiled. Delandr forced a smile back to her, he looked at Gimlin questioningly. 'What is she doing here?' He asked Gimlin with a low voice, rather unpleased. 'I told her yesterday we were going to the pub.' He replied. 'Why did you do that?!'

'Well, she asked me what I was going to do?' Gimlin replied, as he grabbeled in the bowl of snacks and started to nibble on a salted peanut. Delandr looked around to see if Nythenia was around. 'May I sit?' Alysa asked. Gimlin nodded as he patted on the chair next to him, which was inbetween the men. She sat down and placed her hand on Delandr's lap. Delandr bit on his lip as he gently pushed off her hand of his lap. She looked at him questioningly, 'What's wrong, sweety?'. He shook is head and gestured he's fine. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Nythenia have a chat with a customer. Delandr felt he was getting nervous, he finally took a sip of his wine while Gimlin jugged all of his drink a while ago. 'You sure? You don't look so good, honey.' Alysa said as she looked slightly worried. 'Nah, I'm fine.. really.' Delandr said, while staring at his wine. He took another sip. 'Right, who's up fer hearin' the story of when I met Delandr!' Gimlin exclaimed. Alysa agreed to Gimlin's idea and looked at him as she leaned her head on her hands. 'Right, but I tell it, I will need another mug o' ale!' Gimlin said, looking around the crowd for Nythenia. Delandr had a burning feeling in his stomache.

'I heared you calling for me' Nythenia winked slyly. 'Perfect! Another ale, please!' Gimlin exclaimed. Nythenia looked at Alysa. 'Well, I haven't seen you here before, you must be a friend of the men, I guess. What'd you like?' Nythenia asked. Alysa smiled 'I would like a glass of wine.' Before any more words Nythenia made her way to pour in drinks. 'What a friendly barmaid. Why haven't I been here before?' Alysa wondered out loud while looking at Delandr, who was sitting stiffly, rubbing his forehead. He's nearly having a heartattack of all the tension.

Nythenia turned around to place the mug of ale on the serving plate. A tall shadow was lieing on the counter. She lifted her head, and looked right into the face of Valith. Nythenia grabbed a bottle of wine 'Hello, Valith…' 'Hello, miss.' he replied bluntly. 'The name's Nythenia, in case you're wondering.' She responded as she grabbed a bottle of wine. 'Well, Hello… Nythenia.' He said with a low voice. Nythenia smiled 'Would you like something?' Valith took a seat at the counter and and leaned his head on his hand and ponders a bit, meanwhile Nythenia pouring in the wine for the young lady. 'Just a glass of wine would be fine.' He said with a low voice as he looked at her. 'Coming right up.' she said as she turned around to grab a glass.

As Nythenia took her time at the counter Delandr noticed she hasn't served Alysa the glass of wine yet. He turned around to look. Oh no not him, not now, he thought as he gazed upon Valith. He scratched his head and glanced over the place and thought of what could possibly happen. He looked at Alysa, thinking of conciquences. He was starting to feel very bad about things. Alysa noticed his eyes were on her, she smiled as she adjusted her head. Delandr forced a smile back while he held his glass infront of his mouth to take a sip, meanwhile Gimlin was enthusiastically telling his story. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Nythenia having a chat with that dude. She seemed to enjoy it. Nythenia noticed Delandr's peering and realised she forgot all about the glass of wine for the lady. She carefully picked up the serving plate and walked to the table they were sitting at. Valith, who was taking a sip, glanced after Nythenia. As he realised it was Delandr sitting at the table, he almost gasped, but was stopped by the wine in his mouth. 'There you go,' Nythenia said with a smile as she placed the glass infront of the lady, 'Anything else?'. 'MUTTON!' Gimlin exclaimed a little too loud. Nythenia grabbed her noteblock and noted it as she headed to the kitchen. 'Now, where was I with me story?' Gimlin asked while pondering. 'You were telling us about this pub in Ironforge.' Alysa reminded him, while she's about to take a sip. 'Oh right, I remember again..' Gimlin said, as he started to ramble on.

As the clock struck the hour, Alysa had already left and Gimlin was more than just tipsy while Delandr listened to his crazy story. Nythenia, standing by the counter, was still talking to Valith.

Delandr didn't seem too entertained by Gimlin. Leaning his head on his hands, playing with a coaster, flipping it around between his fingers with sleight of hand, he looked over his shoulder at Valith. He seemed to be smiling. He stood up, and groaned as he walked to the counter. 'Oi! Where are ya goin'? Wasn' finished yet!' exclaimed in a slur Gimlin as he watched Delandr. Delandr slid into a chair next to Valith, smiling at Nythenia. Valith spotted him in the corner of his eye, however he ignored him. 'Anything I can get you?' asked Nythenia, as she looked over at Delandr. He nodded at Valith's glass of wine. Nythenia turned around and was pouring him a glass of wine when Delandr turned at Valith and gave him a look of evident despise. Valith returned the glance with one that would melt iron, his mood clearly ruined by Delandr's presence at the counter. 'What?' He questioned, in a low, savage voice. Delandr shrugged, shaking his head quickly, with a smirk on his face noticing Valith's annoyance. 'He wouldn't dare make a move at me in front of Nythenia' Delandr thought as Valith sighed and rubbed his forehead, taking his last sip of his slammed his empty wineglass on the counter, and slight crunch of glass could be heard. 'Whoa, easy now!' Delandr said, with a coy, provoking tone, 'why are you so shaken?'

Valith frowned in annoyance 'Just shut up.' he snapped at Delandr who was starting to get on his nerves.

Nythenia turned suddenly to try and understand why the commotion had arisen. She eyed to two nightelves, but thought better and placed a glass of wine in front of Delandr. She could still feel an aura of discontent around the two males.

'Are you two alright?' Nythenia asked, slightly frowning in worry. Valith nodded swiftly, looking to the crowd, 'Why, yes! Of course, we're best of friends!' Delandr exclaimed with a teasing tone as he swung his arm around Valith's shoulder, patting it in a condescending manner. Valith snapped his head towards Delandr, and attempted to shake him off his shoulder. Delandr held a firm grip, trying to assert his dominance. Once more, Valith sighed and frowned as he grabbed Delandr's arm with harsh clench and pushed it off. 'Touch me again and you'll be the worse for it.' Valith warned him with a dangerous tone. However, Delandr lay his hand on Valith's shoulder once more without hesitation. Valith's temper snapped and he lifted his elbow violently in Delandr's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He'd had enough of Delandr's behaviour. Valith stood up and grabbed hold of Delandr's shirt, pulling him close. 'Listen up, peasant. I'm not in the mood for games, so you had better quit your antics or I'll have your arms tied in a knot before the night is over.' growled Valith. Delandr raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing. After a second or two, he gasped for breath and replied 'I see what you're up to, trying to flirt with Nythenia. You make me sick!' Any sober man would have ran out of the tavern at Valith's expression of loathing and anger at these false accusations. Without thinking twice, he grabbed tighter at Delandr's shirt and swiftly brought a fist to his jaw with such force that red marks could be seen emerging on Delandr's cheek. 'Stop it! No more fighting!' Nythenia yelled, trying to get in between the two of them, 'What's wrong with you two?' However, Valith's rage wouldn't be assuaged. 'I was doing nothing of the sort!' Valith replied, accentuating every word with another punch to Delandr's face. 'You should look yourself in the mirror before you start pointing at others, you dog!'. His face contorted in anger and hatred at Delandr, Valith finally shoved him on the counter, relinquishing his grip and fished out a few coins from his pocket, sliding them on the counter. He smartened up his tunic, gave an apologetic nod at Nythenia and strode out of the tavern, breathing heavily.

The tavern's doorbell rang aloud, as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving nothing but perfect silence in the room. 'Why did you do that?' she asked, furious at his behaviour. Delandr gathered himself up and looked up at Nythenia, rubbing his aching jaw.

'I'm going home.' he mumbled, not knowing how to answer her question. On his way out his eyes slid over to Gimlin's corner who was sitting cross-armed, observing the encounter with a curious glint in his eyes. Nythenia ran after him 'Wait!' she yelled as she grabbed his arm. 'The other day, Gimlin was saying odd things about you.' Delandr turned abruptly, with a sweet smile on his face. 'What did that dwarf say..?' he thought to himself. 'Sweetheart, you know how he is when he's drunk.' He said, struggling to subdue his nerves, however Nythenia wouldn't be swayed. 'He said something about you being dishonest...' Nythenia explained with pleading eyes, 'is this true?' Delandr exhaled exasperatedly and cupped his hands on her shoulders. 'You know you're my only one, love. Right?' he said with a sly grin. Nythenia pursed her lips, hesitating. 'Right...?' Delandr asked once more, somewhat forcefully. 'Y-yes...yes' sighed Nythenia, embracing his chest.


End file.
